Lord Voldemort's Daughter
by Minerva Black
Summary: A dark secret exsists between, a teacher and the dark lord, one that is about to collide with the magical world of hogwarts!
1. In The Beginning

Lord Voldemort's Daughter  
Caroline McGlinchey  
Disclaimer – I own nothing, property of JK and Warner Bros.

A woman cries out in pain, she puts a hand on the cold stone floor to steady herself, but fails and falls to the ground. Hulling herself up into a sitting position she looks down at her blood stained robes, which were also covered in dirt. She was blinded then by the sweat in her eyes and the aching in her swollen belly. Alone in the dark cell, there was no one around to help her or ease her pain. The woman cursed his name, and her own, and this thing inside her trying to get out. This was a child created by hatred and malice, nothing good would come of it. She thought about killing the child many times before, but could not bring herself to do it. She thought back thinking about times before the war. This brought her slight comfort in her hour of need. Seeing the green grass, the shimmering lake and the haunting lull of the forest, but it was a dream taken away by another sudden sharp pain. She couldn't take it any longer; she couldn't keep it in, it wanted out. After an hour of trying to push it out a tall hooded figure stepped in her room, their face was hidden by a mask, such a grotesque mask. It made her shudder and squirm; she could only imagine what was coming. The Death Eater sat down beside her.  
"Relax, it will all be over soon," said the lips that were barley visible under the mask. There was a loud BANG! Followed by some shouting in the distance, but it was drowned out by a growing silence. She felt a sting on her right arm and everything grew black as the darkest midnight.  
She awoke in a dazed state; she was in a different room now. It was such a contrast to where she was, it took her a while to adjust her eyes. The room was white with a green boarder. There were flowers in a vase on top of a table, and some chocolates beside it. Just then she heard a familiar voice,  
"Minerva my dear, you are awake I thought you were not going to come around" he said with a soft smile. Albus Dumbledore, who was now head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary, was looking at the younger woman with a mixture of sadness and concern. Minerva herself found she couldn't get any words out; she just looked at the window and tried to re-group her thoughts. All she could remember was pain, but there was no pain now, just a strange feeling of emptiness and an even stranger feeling of loneliness.  
"What happened?" was all she could muster. It was Albus' turn to look at the window this time.  
"From the information we have gathered regarding your particular situation, we have found that you were pregnant, but your baby was taken from you the night we invaded Voldemort's premises. We found no baby only you, we presume it's dead, you were incredibly lucky not to be killed my dear. You have been asleep for 3 days now."  
Minerva took her time and went over all his information in her head, she recalled the last year, all she had went through, and she finally looked at Dumbledore and smiled.  
"Everything is as it should be. What about the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore looked strangely at her choice of words at her loss, but continued to tell her the events that took place on the night when Harry Potter stopped the Dark Lord.

Next chapter – we return to the story 15 years later.


	2. The Daughter

Chapter 2

A teenage girl with dark ebony hair, porcelain face and full lips looked in the mirror. Anyone who was to look upon her would say that she is possibly the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. But if they looked closer they would see her eyes were misty and never stayed the one colour, they were cruel and cold most of the time. But there were times when they would warm and become bright, unfortunately it was times when she would torture small bugs in the garden or if she seen someone in pain. She took a brush in her hand and began to drag it though her long hair, as far as she knew it was just another day at the O'Connell's. "Honey it's time for breakfast" called up Mrs O'Connell from the kitchen. The girl cringed at the use of the word honey, she hated it, but she despised the woman who said it more. The O'Connell's were not her natural parent's but her adoptive ones. They were in fact a witch and wizard, but it was ok because the girl also had magical blood.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she threw open the door to her room and ran down the stairs. She walked straight past Mr O'Connell without acknowledgement and grabbed a bit of toast from the plate on the counter.

"Thanks! Look I'm away I said I'd meet Franky off the train" at this Mr O'Connell looked sadly at his only daughter. He knew she wanted to go to school with the others, but well she just couldn't. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had accepted her in when she was 11, but her parents didn't want her there, they thought it might be too awkward under the circumstances.

The girl walked out of the house and caught the bus to King's Cross Station. When she got there she saw a lot of families strolling out of a wall between platform's 9 and 10. She made her way in against the flow of people coming out, and then she saw her friend Franky, also known as Francesca Truman. She was standing beside a dark haired boy; behind him was a lanky red headed boy and a smaller girl with bushy brown hair.

"Over here!" cried Franky. The girl stopped in front of her friend and exchanged greetings.

"This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter" Franky said the last name with a little sigh. The girl knew this to be the name of the boy Franky liked. She could see why, he had piercing green eyes and a fascinating scar on his forehead; he seemed like the rebellious sort with his messy dark hair. Then she introduced the girl,

"Everyone this is Kitiara O'Connell, she gets home schooled by her parents, although I'm begging her to come to Hogwarts next term." Harry looked a little shy but he managed to say,

"Yeah, you should totally come. Hope you'll be in Gryffindor, if you do" That was enough to convince Kitiara that she wanted to go. All she had to do now was to convince her parents.


	3. On The Train

Chapter 3

It was a long summer for Kitiara's parents but they finally had to agree with their daughter's wishes and let her go to Hogwarts. They had to send a letter to Dumbledore and ask permission for her to join of course and clear it with the Ministry. During the last few days of the summer Kitiara had an interview some of the Educational Department of the Ministry to see what level she was at. The Ministry had allowed Home Schooling to occur as this was a special case. As Kitiara was always interested in her magical talents and practised often she was at the same level as her friend Franky. At this she was most pleased, she would have a friend at Hogwarts, and then there was always Harry Potter.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you at Christmas or something then." said Kitiara as she gave her parents an unenthusiastic goodbye. Her parents waved her and Franky off, and all they could do was hope for the best. Kitiara and Franky found a carriage at the end of the train and put there luggage in the compartments. They sat down as the train started to roll off.

"I can't believe they finally let you come! This is amazing. How did you finally persuade them in the end anyways?" At this Kitiara gave an evil little grin.

"Well I got this aerosol can and a lighter, and I threatened to torch the house then them if they didn't let me go. I think that might have had something to do with it." She finished her story with a casual little shake of her head. Franky was shocked, she knew her friend was sometimes bad tempered when something never went her way but this was a surprise. A few hours passed and all they could see from the windows were grass and sheep. Kitiara was then set on looking for Harry, and Franky who didn't want to argue went along with her. They found them near the front of the carriage. They all greeted one another and sat and chatted pleasantly for a while then the carriage door was pulled aside.

"Well what's this Potter, more editions to your fan club, you should start charging for membership, then you could maybe give the money to Weasley, he looks like he needs it more than ever!" Malfoy and his cronies laughed and pointed at them. Kit who didn't have a clue who they were wasn't going to take it.

"And who the fuck are you? The Moron Squad, God what is up with your hair, bleach blond, who are you kidding? And I bet you two don't have a brain cell between you do you, from your blank expressions I see you probably don't. Anyway come back when you're ready to apologise, now scram!" and with the last word she jumped at them, that done the trick with out a word they ran.

"I think I'm gonna like having you with us" Ron added looking at Kitiara was a huge smile on his face.


End file.
